Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory/Days of Victory
Days of Victory is the story mode for Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Prologue Unten, Rachel, and Sakeena are standing by a grave, although the shot is from behind so we can't tell who they're mourning. :Unten: She told me she was gonna die like that. :Rachel: It's still kind of sad in a way... she was a total asshole all the time but there was something... honest about it, I guess. I'll miss her. :Unten: I mean as much as she made fun of me... I can't deny she's going to be missed. :Sakeena: It's kind of weird to think that's she's just gone, you know? :Unten: Well, she would have wanted this. Unten lays down a six pack of beer and steps back. :Unten: We'll miss ya. The scene pans out to reveal that it's Leah's grave. LEAH NEEDLENAM September 8, 1991 - December 21, 2019 BEORN TO BE WILD 2: NEEDLENAM BOOGALOO Act 1 - The Unforgivable Chapter 1: A Unintentional Date TWO WEEKS EARLIER Unten and Quartz are training. Unten attempts to hit Quartz with a stick but she dodges and gets him down with her tail. She looks at Unten from above. :Unten: You've got the stick down! Unten glances at his phone. :Unten: Training's done for today though, good job. :Quartz: Aw come on, this is the only time I ever get to see you! :Unten: Well... I mean, I can't stay here. But you know what... let me talk to the Fan and the Enemy about something... Unten walks off as Quartz excitedly paces around in a circle. Unten comes back. :Unten: You wanna go to the Luna Cafe? It would just be you and me... Quartz nearly jumps up in excitement. :Unten: And Sakeena. :Quartz: Sakeena? What's she doing? :Unten: Oh she's just... there to talk. We're friends, we talk as friends. You're a friend of mine, she's a friend of mine. :Quartz: ...fine... ---- Unten, Sakeena, and Quartz enter the Luna Cafe. :Unten: Seating for three, please. :Morgan: Follow me please... :Unten: Oh hey, Morgan! When did you get a job here? :Morgan: Recently, actually. :Unten: Huh. Unten, Sakeena, Quartz sit down. :Unten: You know, it's kind of weird that there hasn't been any Threat attacks lately. Maybe she just gave up? :Sakeena: That doesn't seem like something she would do, considering I've been writing Strafedozz fanfics for like the past two years now. :Unten: Strafedozz? :Sakeena: I dunno, there's something about that relationship that makes me REALLY wanna write! :Unten: But... why? :Sakeena: I just told you. :Unten: Yeah, but isn't Strafe like one of your closer friends? And the Threat... :Quartz: I gotta go to the bathroom and uh... Sakeena does too! :Sakeena: I do? :Quartz: Yes... you do, come on... :Sakeena: Okay! Quartz locks the door behind them. :Quartz: Okay uh... Quartz breathes and then looks at Sakeena. :Quartz: I like Unten. :Sakeena: Eeee! Quartz covers Sakeena's mouth as she jumps up and down. :Sakeena: I mean, it's so unexpected yet it kind of makes sense... oh man, I gotta write a fanfic about this... :Quartz: You're not gonna do that. You're not gonna tell anyone about this. :Sakeena: Oh... okay. :Quartz: I just... I want to get closer to Unten, you know... maybe work up to telling him so... you need to go. :Sakeena: Got'cha. :Quartz: So... just have some phony excuse and leave very quickly, okay? :Sakeena: You got it! Sakeena and Quartz sit back down. :Unten: Everything alright in there? Sakeena was screaming. :Sakeena: Yeah... I uh, got stabbed by a rusty drug needle in there. I gotta go to the hospital right away. :Unten: Jeez, do you need me to get you over there- :Sakeena: No. Sakeena hobbles over by the exit as Unten watches. :Quartz: She'll be fine. So uh... you seeing anybody? :Unten: Me? Haha, that's a good joke... it seems like everyone I like doesn't really feel the same way. :Quartz: Oh, that's too bad... :Unten: I dunno what it is. Morgan walks over to the table. :Morgan: Can I get you two anything to drink or eat? :Unten: Just waters. :Morgan: Right, I'll get those over in second, handsome. Quartz groans much to Unten's confusion. :Quartz: Nothing. :Unten: Oh, okay. :Quartz: So... what about starting a family? :Unten: These are kind of personal questions, aren't they? :Quartz: Oh, I'm sorry... :Unten: Well, I've never really thought about it too much, I mean I guess I thought about marrying Rachel and Robyn would be our adopted kid but... she's not really into me. :Quartz: Her loss, am I right? :Unten: Quartz... I'm not sure what you're getting at... Morgan returns with the waters. :Morgan: Here you go. :Unten: Thank you! :Morgan: Let me know if you need anything else. Morgan winks. :Unten: Huh... :Quartz: So... Unten... Quartz notices Unten is deep in thought. She looks over to Morgan and notices something weird about her eyes. :Quartz: Something isn't right... :Unten: Yeah, she never flirts with me. Quartz angrily growls as she suddenly lunges over to Morgan who catches her. Morgan's eyes resemble The Threat's. :Threat!Morgan: Well, well, if it isn't Six. Or used to be, anyway. :Quartz: My name is Quartz! :Unten: Morgan... you don't look like yourself. :Threat!Morgan: She hasn't been herself in a long time. Just a husk for a hivemind... ---- BOSS BATTLE MORGAN HIVEMIND HUSK Better art coming soon ---- After Morgan is defeated, Quartz heads over to kill her. :Unten: Quartz, what the hell! :Quartz: She's not herself, Unten. She's not going to be free from the hivemind either. :Unten: But... :Quartz: She's better off this way. Quartz kills Morgan. :Unten: Oh... :Quartz: Trust me, we did her a favor. It might still be possible to get her brain patterns or something from the Hivemind. :Unten: Well... now we know the Threat has spies everywhere. How long has she been watching? :Quartz: Who's to say? Unten folds his arms as they leave. ---- Meanwhile across from the cafe, Leah and X-Ray are on a date. :X-Ray: This is really nice... even nicer than usual. :Leah: Well, they have a month-long reservation list. It's definitely something I thought about for a long time... :X-Ray: Huh... :Leah: I got you a couple gifts too. :X-Ray: Oh? It's not my birthday or anything... heck I don't think it's even our quarter anniversary or anything like that... :Leah: Well... I've got something important to give you. But, first open those gifts. :X-Ray: Okay. X-Ray opens up the first one to find a 3DS. :Leah: Figured you could use a newer gaming system. I pre-installed all your favorites on there with the virtual console. :X-Ray: Wow! X-Ray opens the second gift to find a pair of black stilettos. :Leah: That's for... uh... later. :X-Ray: They look kind of sharp... :Leah: Yeah, don't worry about it. I can take the pain. X-Ray opens the third gift. It's just a piece of paper that says "Look down". X-Ray looks down to see Leah with a ring box in her palms. :Leah: ...will you marry me, X-Ray? I know I didn't say some grand speech or whatever, but I don't think I could put my happiness with you in words. :X-Ray: Leah... Leah tenses up. :X-Ray: I will! I'll marry you! X-Ray kisses Leah on the lips and Leah goes limp. X-Ray helps her up and kisses her again and laughs. :Leah: I didn't... think you were gonna say "yes". :X-Ray: Why wouldn't I? Come on, we've got a wedding to plan. :Leah: No... white dresses, alright? I don't want this to be some average marriage. :X-Ray: You have my word on that. Leah kisses X-Ray, who beams brightly. Chapter 2: Inside Job Unten enters his apartment to see Logi and Denos there. :Unten: ...what are you two doing here? :Logi: Well, we came to tell you that there's a door that leads to Kolob in your room. The Fan and The Enemy want you. But you weren't here and we all know you've got a killer tv package, so we just watched that instead of finding you. :Denos: He made me do it. :Unten: Whatever. :Denos: Jeez, what's got you down? Did somebody die? :Unten: Yes! Unten walks to his room and Denos and Logi shrug as they flip back to Rick and Morty. :Unten: Alright then, if they need me... ---- Unten walks out of the door to see pretty much everyone. Leah walks over to Unten. :Leah: Hey, Chef Beorndee, guess what? :Unten: What? :Leah: I'm married, sucka! Look at this ring. :Unten: Good for you! Oh, and I actually kind of like "Chef Beorndee". Got a nice ring to it. Leah looks confused as Unten walks away. :Leah: I can never use that name again. :Unten: Hey Rachel, nice coat. :Rachel: Oh hey, thanks. :Unten: So... why is everyone gathered here? :Rachel: I think the Fan and the Enemy were just waiting for you. :Unten: Sorry about my lateness I... ran into something. :Rachel: It's fine, we weren't waiting that long. :Unten: Right... The lights dim. :The Fan: Glad you could all make it! :The Enemy: Yeah, we've got some important news to share. :Leah: (distant) I'm married! :The Fan: There is something we creator gods use. It's called the User Crystal. :The Enemy: The Threat has been using ours for a while. And it's been corroding. :The Fan: As you can see on this picture, this black stuff has been forming around it. Once it forms entirely, all that you know will be gone forever. The crowd gasps. :The Fan: Which is why we plan on recovering it starting tomorrow. Once we recover the crystal, we can possibly weaken the Threat enough to finally finish her off. Volt glances around, unsure. :Leah: How come you've never mentioned this user crystal before? Seems like it would be a big deal if it was stolen. :The Fan: It wasn't a really huge deal until now. :The Enemy: We're not answering any more questions. The great leader that will bring us to the end of The Threat is Unten. :Unten: Me? :The Fan: Come on, you deserve it. :Unten: Well, okay... :The Enemy: Anyway, I suggest you start getting prepared now. Leah drinks a bottle of beer as she starts heading out. Suddenly, she remembers how dismissive they were about her question. :Leah: They're hiding something. Leah stumbles to a set of double doors and opens it to find a blue and red pair of user crystals. :Leah: Wait... huh? Leah takes a shot of the user crystals with her phone and heads out. She bumps into Sam and then leaves. :Leah: Something's not right here... I'll ask them tomorrow. :X-Ray: Hey, Leah, what do you want the wedding to be like? :Leah: Well, I was thinking that like when we walk down together, this big tub of monkey blood pours down and just drenches us. And then when we get to the altar we just kick off our shoes, lay on top of each other and- :X-Ray: Leah, be serious. :Leah: Aha... just kidding. Heh... how about like... we do in it a morgue or something? :X-Ray: Leah, if you're not gonna be serious about this... :Leah: These are real ideas I have, okay? I honestly really want to do the monkey blood one. This isn't a lie. It's the truth. :X-Ray: I was thinking we just do something casual outdoors, we wear purple and blue wedding dresses... :Leah: Well... we probably should think about this for a bit. :X-Ray: Yeah, the wedding's still pretty far away, huh. :Leah: Anyway... you wanna get the rope and tie me up? :X-Ray: It's too late in the night for that. :Leah: ...right. Well, good night. X-Ray kisses Leah goodnight and Leah wobbles over to bed. Chapter 3: The Multiverse's Biggest Traitor Unten walks down a field. He sees Rachel sitting on a picnic blanket with a unchewed apple hanging out of her hand. She takes in the view, being surprised when Unten sits down next to her. :Rachel: Sup? :Unten: Not much. Rachel lays back. :Rachel: Robyn's back, considering she's done with Boltzmann. :Unten: How is that? :Rachel: It's nice... kind of wish I got to actually raise her... probably not on my lonesome either. Unten lays back. :Rachel: You know, it's kind of funny... I've had this fear of like getting romantically involved with you because I don't know how people would react to... us, you know? But then you have people like Skett and Carter and Sereh and Silence and I just kind of... kick myself I guess. :Unten: Really? :Rachel: Is it too late? :Unten: No! Not at all! Rachel flashes her black teeth. She grows four pairs of yellow eyes. :Threat!Rachel: Good to know. ---- Unten awakens with a jolt. :Unten: No, no... Unten sits up in the bed. :Unten: Oh, just a dream I guess. Sakeena peeks through Unten's room. :Sakeena: They're having a meeting in like fifteen minutes. :Unten: Shit, alright. Sakeena gives a thumbs up and leaves. ---- Unten makes his way through the massive crowd, passing by Robyn and Rachel. Leah and X-Ray stand next to them, much to Unten's annoyance. :The Fan: Say hello to our leader, ladies and gentlemen. :Unten: Oh... hey. :The Enemy: So, any questions before we begin? Leah raises her hand. :Leah: Yeah, I got a major one. Leah grabs her cellphone and shows off the user crystals she photographed the day before. Susan can be seen heading closer to her. :The Fan: Hm. :Leah: What are you hiding, huh? :The Enemy: We're not hiding anything. You clearly photoshopped those. :Leah: Photoshopped? :The Fan: Come on, you can clearly tell the pixels are off. :Leah: Now wait a sec- :The Fan: Are you hiding something yourself, Leah? :Leah: What? :The Enemy: A little kiss from Rachel Harel? A picture of Leah kissing Rachel materializes, making the audience gasp. :The Fan: Working with the Threat too... A picture of Leah and The Threat shaking hands materializes. Leah stands back. :Leah: That's bullshit! :The Fan: Is it Leah? :Leah: Look, the picture of me and Rachel was real but that other picture is- :The Fan: Why would anyone trust you? :The Enemy: We all know you seek out whatever benefits you and X-Ray. What was the deal you made with The Threat? :Leah: I didn't make a fucking deal with the Threat! :The Fan: What does X-Ray think? The spotlight shines down on X-Ray, who looks nervous and shocked. :X-Ray: I- uh... :Leah: Look, the kiss... I thought it was YOU... :X-Ray: I'm not upset about the kiss, okay? But I am upset that you are working for the Threat! Leah stands back. :Leah: What? :X-Ray: I... know it's something you would do for me and you. You never told me about it, I never saw it but... I mean you clearly did it. :Leah: X-Ray, what...? :X-Ray: I'm sorry Leah but... X-Ray starts to pull of her ring. :Leah: NO! :X-Ray: I can't... be married to someone like this. X-Ray pulls the ring off and throws it on the floor. :Leah: NOOOO! Leah crumples on the floor, X-Ray's ring in her hands. Two guards grab Leah, who sags as they hold her up. :The Fan: Anyone else involved with this person? :The Enemy: The Multiverse's Greatest Traitor? The room goes silent. Suddenly a hand shoots up. :Susan Syringe: I am. :The Fan: Take them both. ---- Unten, Rachel, Strafe, and Sakeena meet by the hangar. :Rachel: Leah... holy shit. :Unten: What did she even make a deal about? Holy cow... :Strafe: It seems so weird that we're now just learning about this but... she does have her secrets. :Sakeena: I got to delete all the good fics of Leah soon. Don't want people to know that I supported her. :Rachel: Can't believe I thought she might be an okay person. Fuck man... :Strafe: Sakeena... why did you change your last name to Metals? :Sakeena: Where did that come from? :Strafe: Well, I mean, Leah was just caught for dealing with The Threat so... :Sakeena: I... changed it for personal reasons. Believe me, I would never work with The Threat. :Rachel: Hm... okay... :Unten: I can trust you guys... right? The group goes dead silent. :Unten: Right? The camera pans out, as the group stands in utter silence. Chapter 4: I DON'T CARE ANYMORE Leah is thrown into a cell with Susan. She drops her head, playing with X-Ray's ring in her fingers. :Susan: Took god to stop you but at least now you can... Leah looks up at Susan. :Leah: Shut up. :Susan: Don't tell your mother- :Leah: I can tell Susan whatever the fuck I want. You are not my mom. You will never be my mom. You killed my mom. Leah slams her fist in the wall. :Susan: Did you do that? :Leah: What, kiss Rachel? More on accident than anything else, but guess what! I can kiss girls! I could marry them too, but apparently- :Susan: No, make a deal with the Threat. :Leah: Sigh... no, but I'm beginning to doubt myself about it. :Susan: What do you mean? :Leah: I admit, I'm not the best person but... when did I do that? Why did I do that? Something... nothing adds up. :Susan: Well... maybe now you can read your scriptures. Leah is handed a pocket bible. Leah throws it at Susan. :Leah: I'm not doing this shit again. I need to clear my fucking name, get back to X-Ray, kill the Threat... :Susan: Leah. :Leah: I know. FUCK! I can't... Leah slams on the wall again. She leans against the wall, eventually sitting. :Leah: I can't. I'm stuck in their little prison with one of the people I hate the most. Leah bobs her head downwards and starts crying. Susan attempts to comfort her but Leah pushes her away. ---- Unten, Strafe, Sakeena, Quartz, Rachel, and Robyn meet up. :Strafe: Alright, where should we go? :Unten: Well, heading to Axroz might be a good warm-up. It's one of the more recent planets that Threat took over. :Strafe: Warm-up...? Shouldn't we head straight to Svarga? :Unten: We have no idea how big of a fleet we're up against and how hard it'll be to take her down. :Strafe: Eh, alright. :Sakeena: Yeah, alright, seems reasonable. :Rachel: So when do we begin the countdown and head off? Unten puts his hands up. :Unten: Uh... we're not doing countdowns anymore. :Rachel: No more 1... 2... 3...? Unten motions his right hand over his neck, urging her to stop. :Rachel: I don't get it. Why don't you want me to do anymore countdowns? Unten whispers into her ear. :Unten: Quartz reacts really bad to "789". :Rachel: Oh god! :Unten: Nobody's really sure why. Just... respect her, okay? :Rachel: Right. ---- Strafe walks up to Sakeena as she heads into a shuttle ship. :Strafe: Seriously, why did you change your last name? :Sakeena: Look... it's really personal. I can't tell you about it. :Strafe: Why not? :Sakeena: Just... leave me alone about it. I'll tell you sometime later. :Strafe: Just tell me! :Sakeena: Later. Strafe shrugs as heads over to another shuttle ship. Sakeena's phone rings. Her mom is calling. She hangs up. Chapter 5: I Thought We Were More Than This Unten looks out a window as the Fan and the Enemy approach him. :The Fan: What happened? :Unten: What happened with what? :The Enemy: With the woman at the cafe. :Unten: Quartz said she was under the Threat's hivemind control... she was right and we had to kill her. :The Fan: So... :Unten: What do you want me to do about it? We can't just reverse time. :The Fan: Right... :The Enemy: The idea that the Threat has hosts on Earth is very, very troubling. :Unten: What do you want us to do about it? We're already planning to attack the Threat... Unten sits down out of exhaustion. :Unten: Whatever hosts she has on Earth- why would any of them matter? :The Fan: Earth is a very important place to us. :The Enemy: It has something we've been building to stop the Threat. :Unten: Why did you choose Earth out of all places to build it? :The Fan: We're older than you can possibly imagine. The weapon has been in the works for a while, when Earth was relatively young. :Unten: What do you want me to do? :The Fan: We need to move our defenses to Earth. She may have hosts there but they're not likely very powerful and it'll protect the weapon. However, we'll have to move most of Kolob there as well. :Unten: Look, it's your weapon, you do what you need to do. ---- As Kolob moves towards Earth, Sakeena comes up to Strafe. :Sakeena: It's later. :Strafe: Well, what's the deal with the name change? :Sakeena: I don't think you'll like it. :Strafe: Look, whatever it is, it can't be that bad- :Sakeena: I ran away from home. :Strafe: You did... what? :Sakeena: I ran away from home. I had to get away from them, I had to change my name... because I belong with you guys. Unten, Rachel, PalmMan, you... :Strafe: Slow down. You ran away from home? Your parents are great, why would you do that? :Sakeena: Look, maybe you don't understand considering how you grew up but I don't want to be them. I don't want to be Muslim, I don't want to live around people who don't care about me as much as you guys. Strafe breathes deeply out. :Sakeena: I told you that you wouldn't like it. :Strafe: Your family cares about you Sakeena. If you don't want to be Muslim anymore I'm sure they'll accept it... :Sakeena: Will they? Or will they just put me in a room with a Qur'an and make me read it until I "get it"? There's no winning situation in being a Kamel. They'll remove me from you and force me to be something I'm not. :Strafe: You can't just run from your problems, god knows how that's worked out for me... :Sakeena: It worked out fine for you. You met Leah, you met the people I've been idolizing. Do you know why I wrote fanfiction about you guys? You accepted each other. Your sexualities, your beliefs, your pasts full of wrong-doings. When I came into your stable, you did the same for me. Every positive thing that came out my life was because of you guys. :Strafe: ...Why Metals? :Sakeena: Leah used to call me that a lot and I never knew why until I listened to her drunk. :Strafe: Oh god... :Sakeena: Listen to me. I think we were meant for each other. She talked on about this girl named Ella and... you. :Strafe: I don't know what she was talking about. I don't know anyone named Ella Metals. :Sakeena: What if it's some weird reincarnation thing? :Strafe: Sakeena... you should know not to trust Leah. She's in the Kolob prison cells for a reason. :Sakeena: I think we have something. I'm not sure if it's fate but... :Strafe: Sakeena... Strafe sighs. :Strafe: I think you're looking into something that's not there. :Sakeena: Is it? Did the baseball game mean nothing to you? Did the sports resort mean nothing to you? Anything we did? None of it mattered? :Strafe: It mattered because you were my friend. Don't... push this all on me. :Sakeena: IT SURE AS HELL MATTERED TO ME! :Strafe: Keep your voice down. :Sakeena: Why do you act like this? Like I'm somehow the crazy one for falling in love with you? :Strafe: Look, you're nice and you're one of my best friends and I really don't want to make you feel bad but- the truth is I just don't feel the same way. I'm really not trying to put you down or anything... :Sakeena: Fine. :Strafe: Look, it's your life but I'm trying to tell you that you're making a big mistake. Where are you gonna go? :Sakeena: I can get an apartment and a job. Sakeena walks out as Strafe sighs. :Strafe: Why are you just throwing your family away? Strafe leans against the wall. Chapter 6: Leah Breaks Out Chapter 7: Sam I Am Chapter 8: Sakeena's Reality Chapter 9: Black Crow, White Sun Chapter 10: Zerita's Arm Category:Story Modes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Subpages